Best Friends go to True Cross!
by GhoulShifter64
Summary: Two of my OCs go to True Cross Academy to learn how to become exorcists, make friends and enemies alike, and to just have fun! This will be updated every week or two :) First Blue Exorcist Fanfiction so please don't judge and be aware of any OOCness. Possible pairings later on (rating may go up).
1. - Chapter 1 : Late -

**Thanks for reading my Blue Exorcist fanfiction! I know it's short and boring, but it's only the first Chapter so hopefully they'll get more interesting and longer as the story goes on. Anyway, please enjoy :)**

* * *

I stood at the entrance to True Cross Academy, watching the mass of students walking through the gates as I waited by myself under a large tree. Next to me on the ground was a large bag that contained an extra school uniform and my other belongings that I would be using while I stayed at the school.

Looking down at my watch, I saw that the introduction assembly was going to start soon (12 minutes, to be exact). I tapped my foot impatiently, looking around for any signs of my friend. She wasn't there so I decided to go before I ended up being late.

Then, I heard a loud voice call out my name from behind me, "Robyn!"

I turned round quickly and saw my best friend Lauren running towards me with a sheepish grin on her face, "S-Sorry I'm a bit late... Missed the bus and had... to run here." She panted out, resting her hands on her knees.

"Yeah, whatever, it's fine." I said in an irritated voice, but there was a smile on my face, "C'mon let's go - the assembly's probably started by now!". And so we both ran into the school (which was by now completely deserted) and made our way towards the hall where we were supposed to be attending the assembly.

Many wrong turns later, we had finally found the doors leading into the hall. I looked at my watch again with a nervous gulp - we were 12 minutes late!

"Well, you go first then." I said, pushing Lauren towards the doors.

"What? No way! I'm not the one who got us lost 7 times!" She exclaimed, pushing me forward instead.

"Hey! At least I wasn't the one who was late in the first place!" I said, pushing her even harder.

But maybe that was a little too hard, because we were both sent flying through the doors, landing in a tangled heap on the ground. Slowly I looked up at my surroundings and froze in shock and horror at what I was seeing.

We had landed straight in front of the entire school on our butts (my skirt had flew up in the process) and everybody, teachers and students alike, was staring at us.

"U-um." I stammered nervously as my face lit up bright red and I began to shake.

Yeah, what a great way to start the school year.

* * *

 **Ok, Chapter one is done! I know it was short, but this only means I can update quicker. Check out my Wattpad account for quicker updates (it's Nybor64). See you soon - GhoulShifter64 :D**


	2. - Chapter 2 : 'Normal' School -

Jumping up as quickly as I could, I quickly smoothed out my skirt and rushed to the nearest seat, practically dragging Lauren across the floor and throwing her into the one next to me. I ignored the sound of people laughing and whispering behind us and instead chose to focus on what the teacher on the stage was saying. Meanwhile, Lauren was just taking out a packet of chewing gum and openly eating it - she offered me some and I took it quickly so nobody would notice, saving it for later.

"Now, after that... Interesting entrance," I felt my cheeks heat up again, "I welcome our student representative, Yukio Okumura onto the stage!"

We watched as a boy with glasses and short brown hair made his way onto the stage. As he started giving his speech about the school and other things that I didn't bother to listen to - I tried to remember where I had heard that name before... Yukio Okumura.. Yuki-

"Oh!" I almost yelled out - luckily I covered my mouth in time to stifle my outburst.

I nudged Lauren and whispered, "Do you know who he is?" I asked with excitement in my voice.

"Who _who_ is?" She replied with curiosity.

Mentally face-palming I subtly pointed to the boy on the stage and continued, "Yukio Okumura - do you recognise him?!"

"Um, sorry... Not really, hehe." She grinned and scratched her neck. I sighed, "He's that genius who not only got into this amazing school on a scholarship from his perfect grades - but he's also very well known in that world too..."

"Oh?" I could see her thinking about what I'd said and soon her eyes lit up as she finally figured out who I was talking about, "...I see! Maybe we'll see him later in Cram School?"

"Hmm, maybe we will..." I muttered, mostly to myself though.

By the time we'd finished our discussion, he had finished his speech and everyone was standing up and filing out of the hall. Since we had 'entered' in the back, we would probably the last row to leave... Just great. I suppose this is what we get for being late in the first place though.

"So," I turned to Lauren, "What've you got first?"

She took out her timetable sheet and scanned through it, "Maths. Ughhh." She groaned and sunk down in her chair, I let out a small chuckle. Maths wasn't one of her favourite subjects, she preferred art and more creative things.

"Sucks to be you." I said, patting her on the shoulder a few times with a cheeky grin. She stuck her tongue out at me in reply.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I have science." I reassured her.

"Yeah, that only makes me feel worse - you love science!" She whined, slumping down even further.

I rolled my eyes at her antics and stood up as our row was told to leave, offering my hand to help her stand up from where she was now collapsed on the floor. She took it and we made our way outside to our separate lessons - agreeing to meet up at the same tree later to eat lunch.

And so, our first day of normal lessons began.

* * *

I sat down at the foot of the tree with a relieved sigh. Luckily our class had been released early and so I had managed to avoid the crazy battle for food that always seemed to happed. Unfortunately, I was in a rush so I only bought the cheapest thing, a mayonnaise and tomato sandwich... Eww. I hate mayonnaise.

With a disappointed from on my face, I set my only food on the floor next to me and took out a book from my bag to start reading it. A few minutes passed when I suddenly felt somebody throw themselves on the ground a few feet away from me.

I didn't bother looking up from my book, thinking that it must be Lauren and I greeted her, "Hey. How was that maths lesson?" The only reply I got was silence. Wow, maybe her lesson was bad but she didn't have to be moody with me!

After a while there was still no answer and I could still feel the person there so I glanced up and what I saw was not my best friend - but a strange boy who looked like he was asleep. Okay...?

"Um.." I poked him with my foot, "Hellooo, are you awake?"

He showed no signs of moving, maybe he was dead? Great - he just had to go and die right next to me. I ignored the possible corpse next me and instead went back to my book, deciding to wait for Lauren and then go somewhere else.

Soon she came up to the shade beneath the tree and flopped down beside me. This time I checked it was actually her before saying something.

"Hey! What's up with that guy? Sleeping with strangers already, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively and I lightly punched her shoulder with a giggle.

"No, I was just sitting here, minding my own business and he decided to take a nap. Ugh, he couldn't go bother someone else?" I complained while rolling my eyes.

Lauren wasn't listening as she looked at the long red case he had slung over one of his shoulders (some kind of instrument, maybe?).

She nudged me with a laugh, "I know who this guy is! He was in my maths class earlier and he was amazed by everything - the windows, ceilings, stairs, even just the people! What was his name, Rib? Bin? Eh, I don't know. But anyway, he was acting like a right weirdo... Guess he really likes going to school or something?" She muttered thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but who doesn't love going to school?" I asked sarcastically, "Anyway, can we leave? I don't particularly like eating my food with people I don't even know."

We stood up and made to leave, but Lauren stopped me, "Hey, are you gonna eat that?" She questioned, pointing to the still-wrapped sandwich that I had left on the floor earlier.

"No. It's tomato and mayo. Take it, it'll just go to waste otherwise."

She grimaced and shook her head, "Nah, that sounds gross." I was confused when she walked back and picked it up anyway.

"What are you doing? You just said you weren't going to eat it!" I snapped, annoyed and confused with her actions. First she says it's gross and then she wants to take it anyway? Whatever.

I walked away, but turned back in time to see her leave the sandwich in front of the sleeping guy. Seriously?

Well, at least the sandwich wasn't going to waste - even if my lunch money was.

* * *

 **Ok, I tried making the chapter longer - hope it didn't drag on too much :) And it seems like Lauren and Robyn argue a lot, but that's just their way of expressing affection to each other - they don't actually hate each other XD**

 **Anyway, we should be moving on to Cram School soon (I've already written the next few chapters) so when we get onto the actual storyline it'll be a lot more interesting and it will move a lot faster :) See you soon! - GhoulShifter64**


	3. - Chapter 3 : Welcome to Cram School! -

**Ok chapter three is finally here! (Sorry for the wait) so please enjoy!**

* * *

The normal school day dragged by incredibly slowly, and I found myself practically pushing people out of my way to leave the classroom first when the bell signalling the end of the day rang. I made my way to our meeting place (this time, not the tree) and found myself outside an old storage closet in the languages department.

After five minutes had passed, I took out my key - thinking that Lauren must've gotten lost and I would just meet in her in class, but she turned the corner just as I was opening the door to the Cram School corridor and stepping inside.

"Robyn, wait!" Lauren yelled out, once again sprinting to my side again.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, how many times was this going to happen?

"I don't care why you're late - let's just go before there's a repeat of this morning's incident!" I gritted out with a little exasperation, pulling the other girl by her wrist through the bright, colourful hallways of the Cram School (not before taking my key and safely putting it in my pocket, though).

Soon (not as soon as I had planned, but oh well - we still had ten minutes to go before class started) we skidded to a halt in front of a fancy door. I looked down at my watch again and realised with some relief that we weren't late.

With a little more confidence, I opened the door and stepped into the classroom, only to pause a little as I saw the state that the room was in. Dark green walls that looked like they could collapse at any moment, dirty windows (including some that were smashed) in a high row on the wall, rows of old wooden desks and flickering lights that looked like they might explode at any moment.

And to top it off, I only saw seven other students (not including Lauren and myself). Well, it wasn't that much of a surprise really, nobody wanted to be an exorcist anymore - in fact, this class was actually pretty large.

I walked halfway down the room and took a seat in the middle row, unpacking my stuff - this way I could clearly see the blackboard and take notes easily - and Lauren took a seat next to me. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, and showed no sign of doing so any time soon, so I took the time to observe my fellow classmates.

There were two girls at the front, one with long purple pigtails and weird eyebrows and the other with a short brown bob that was a similar to my own hair colour - they looked like they knew each other, maybe they were best friends like me and Lauren?

To the left of us sat three boys, one with a mohawk that was dyed blonde who was also wearing earrings (he looked a bit like a delinquent so I decided to stay away from him for now), another with pink hair that was talking to the others with an easy-going smile on his face and finally, a short boy with a shaved head and glasses.

Again, they seemed to know each other… maybe it was a popular activity to meet up and hunt demons with your friends nowadays? I wouldn't know, my only real friend was Lauren and we had grown up together with this world, so we knew we were both going to become exorcists from a young age.

The other two occupants of the classroom seemed a little more unapproachable than the others. One boy sat at the very front of the room, talking to some strange pink puppet (was that supposed to be a rabbit?) with a tired, closed-eye look on his face. I had the feeling he wouldn't talk to me anytime soon, so I looked away.

The final… person was hidden under a grey hood that shadowed their face completely. They were sat right at the back of the classroom, playing on some sort of portable game console and they didn't look friendly at all really. Maybe it was just because their face was hidden though?

I was distracted once again when the door was hesitantly pushed open and another boy walked in with a little white dog by his side. My gaze drifted to the red case on his back and with surprise and little irritation, I realised this was the same guy from earlier. I just hoped he'd sit somewhere far away for now.

Unfortunately for me, he decided to take a seat at the desk right in front of mine and Lauren's. I glared at his back a little, realising I would have trouble seeing the board now, but was interrupted from my seething by the click of the door opening once again.

Our new teacher walked in and I almost dropped my pen in shock.

* * *

I looked up and gaped as I heard the words, "Ok, quiet down!" shouted from the front of the room by our teacher. But it wasn't the words themselves that shocked me - it was the person who said those words…

"Sit down, everyone - the lesson is about to start soon." The person continued.

At the front of the classroom, dressed in the standard exorcist uniform (as well as a belt that held bullets and other useful items that an exorcist needed), stood Yukio Okumura - who was apparently our teacher! Wait a minute… Wasn't he the same age as us? Maybe he was really an old man with a mask o-

"What?!" Somebody shouted, shocking me out of my weird (and completely stupid) thoughts.

The boy who was sitting at the desk in front of us had stood up (blocking my view of the board even more in the process…) and was pointing at the teacher with wide eyes. What was wrong with him?

Despite the yelling, the exorcist standing at the front of the room looked very calm, introducing himself as Okumura Yukio, our anti-demon pharmacology teacher. He continued his speech, ignoring the comments and questions that the other boy kept shooting in his direction.

Just what on earth was happening here? I was so confused, and when I turned to Lauren, she looked the same too (as well as the rest of the class).

"Now," Yukio continued in a calm, even voice, "as I am the same age as you and this is my first year in high school too, some of you may be concerned about me teaching you because of this - but don't worry, I have been training as an exorcist for two years so I am qualified."

I relax a little at that, I'm very serious about becoming a good exorcist so I was worried for a little bit, thinking our teacher wouldn't be very good. Still… I wonder what caused him to start training at such a young age?

The thoughts are once again sent away as the same boy from before (I don't know his name yet, or anybody else's - except Lauren's, obviously) starts shouting even louder. He looks extremely shocked… I know our teacher is quite young, but it's not that bad…

"Yukio? Is that you?!" He exclaims, pointing shakily.

"Yes, as I just said." Yukio responded coolly, glasses reflecting the light and making his eyes no longer visible, "Is something bothering you?"

"W-Whaaa? Of course something's bothering me! What's going on with you?!"

I can tell by the conversation that these two know each other, but shouldn't this guy know that Yukio Okumura is an exorcist if he wants to be one too? I mean, he's sort of a celebrity in the exorcist world…

"I can assure you that nothing is wrong with me, now can you please sit down? I would prefer all students to respect me and remain quiet while class is in session."

The boy backed down a little and started talking to the dog that had come into the room with him. And… THE DOG TALKED BACK? What in the actual hell was happening in this classroom?

Yukio began talking again, "Now, I'm sure you can all tell that we are the same age and you may be worried because this is my first year teaching. However, you needn't worry as I have already studied exorcism for two years.."

"Okay then, how many of you have never received a mashou? Raise your hands please." **(A/N: A 'mashou' is a wound or illness from a demon** ).

Three people raised their hands (not including me and Lauren) and I could see the boy in front looking around wildly, talking to his dog again a few seconds later). Yukio began explaining why all exorcists needed to have a wound from a demon and I started taking notes as he talked.

"So this classroom we are currently in is not actually in use. It is a home to a type of demon known as 'goblins'." He began explaining, while some people looked around in slight fear.

The girl with short brown hair raised her hand shakily and asked, "Is.. Is that really safe?"

Yukio waved a hand reassuringly, "Oh, we'll be fine. Goblins normally avoid brightly lit areas with humans, so there's no need to worry about anything happening. Besides, they are a low-level demon and could be easily handled if anything were to occur."

"However," He said seriously, "If they catch the scent of rotten blood they can become aggressive and dangerous. Today I am going to mix milk - which Goblins enjoy - with this blood and use one drop to draw out a few of them for our ceremony. So if you could all wait a moment while I set things up-"

Suddenly the guy in front of us shot out of his seat, pushing his desk away, and stalked to the front of the room, looking angry. I observed cautiously, wandering what he was going to do.

"Hey!" He spat out, walking right up to the teacher's desk, "Explain yourself! What's going on Yukio?"

How informal and rude, I guess they really do know each other…

Our teacher looked at him sternly, still mixing ingredients, "I am in the middle of a lesson. Return to your seat."

"STOP SCREWING ABOUT!" The teen yelled, shocking everyone and making me sit up straight.

Yukio sighed and looked down, "As I said earlier, I have been an exorcist for two years and I have trained since the age of seven. I received a mashou from you when I was born and have been able to see demons for as long as I can remember… I knew about this all along. You were the only one who didn't. Now move aside and let me teach."

The boy looked completely shocked, so was everyone else too I thought, looking at the shocked faces of those around me. What was going on? Our teacher and this guy were arguing about not knowing something - but one of them did, wait, what? I was so confused.

"Why did you never tell me anything?!" The student yelled angrily, grabbing Yukio's arm and making him drop the tube of demon blood… Oh no, what had he done? I mentally face-palmed, hearing a rumbling noise above me and diving out of my seat as the ceiling above me collapsed and a bunch of round, crazy-looking demons flew into the room.

Suddenly there was gunfire and screaming from the other side of the room and I heard somebody (probably our teacher) order us to leave the classroom. Everybody quickly filed out and Yukio began talking to us again,

"I am sorry for this mess… I'm afraid that even though these demons are weak, they can be dangerous in large numbers - so I must ask you all to wait here as I take care of this problem. You too Okumura." He added in a strict tone.

Wait what? They were brothers? Now I was even more confused!

Suddenly the door to the classroom slammed shut, leaving us outside while the sound of shouting and gunfire could be heard from the other side of the door.

Oh my… What a great start to the year!

* * *

 **Ok! Once again, I tried to make it longer. Next chapter will be up in a while :) Right now I'm writing a new story (it's a crossover) so that is taking up some of my time, but I promise I will still keep this story going! ^-^**

 **I was thinking of possibly doing some pairings for this story? I'm not a very romantic person (at all) myself though - and I know some others aren't too, so if I did write it, it wouldn't be a main part of the story, just a little bonus on the side. But if you want that, just say who you want to be paired with who and I will consider putting it in :)**

 **Also, so happy that the second season of Blue Exorcist had finally come out last week! I'm waiting for the whole series to be completed so I can watch it all at once without waiting for a week between each episode (I already have enough of that with One Piece), but it's killing me because all my friends keep saying how good it is and I might just watch it anyway XD**

 **Anyway, see you soon! - GhoulShifter64**


End file.
